User blog:Gotribs?/SEDDIE SHIPPERS!!! Important Decisions!
Since iOMG! I have thought of somethings that might need changing, such as the official song. I want to hear from everyone, though I prefer seddie shippers only, because I don't want anyone to be offended. You can also hear my choices and reasoning. I just NEED to get all of this CrAZiNeSs over and done with! First off... THE OFFICIAL SEDDIE SONG! ~ RUNNING AWAY BY AM vs. CALL ME BY ROBBIE NEVIL If you haven't heard either of these songs go to this link ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1icQZ6Ls5Gk for Running Away and http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diMrJfrowsA&feature=related for Call Me) "Running Away" has been the official seddie song since iKiss, which premiered on January 3rd, 2009. In iKiss it was revealed (by Sam) to the whole world that Freddie never kissed a girl. Sam felt guilty because it had driven him to stay in his apartment. She then revealed that she was never kissed either and told everyone to back off or deal with her. In the process of apologizing, they decided to kiss "just to get it over with". This song is the one that played during the scene where they kissed. Now I'm not so sure whether or not that should be the official song or not. "Call Me" is the main song that was played for the trailer of iOMG, the episode when Sam kissed Freddie for 11 seconds, admitting that she was in love with him. iKiss may have sparked the romance, but iOMG might have started it. In my opinion is that it should be Call Me, really only because I like the song a lot. What do you think? Next, THE OFFICIAL SEDDIE NUMBER! There are 3 possible choices for that. 8 ~ The amount of time Sam and Freddie kissed in iKiss 239 ~ They had to share thins locker in iMust Have Locker #239 11 ~ How long they kissed in iOMG Which do you think should be thier official number? I think it should be 11. That kiss lasted longer than in iKiss. SEDDIE FOOD! Meatball (because of iKiss and iDo) Fried Chicken (because of iThink they Kissed) My choice ~ Meatball OFFICIAL ANIMAL! Pig ~ ???? Chicken ~ ???? I personally think it should be a tiger because of this picture. =N53523601754 2257716 4326409-1-.jpg= Lastly.... WHICH WAS YOUR FAVORITE KISS? The one from iKiss or iOMG? I think iKiss because even though it seemed like Freddie was kissing her back in iOMG, his eyes were wide open and his arms, straight out. In iKiss even though Sam's eyes were open for a large portion of the 8 second kiss, both of them leaned in and she eventually closed her eyes. In my opinion she didn't close her eyes cuz she didn't know she was suppose to. She saw Freddie's eyes closed so she did the same. It was their first kiss after all.... So tell me how u feel about these things cuz I'm confused. Adios internet amigos! P.S. THIS WAS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY! THIS BLOG WAS CREATED PURELY FOR THE FUN OF IT AND SHOULD NOT BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY BY ANYONE!!! :) P.S. This blog sounds WAY to serious to be me. To many school reports I swear! Category:Blog posts